daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship bracelet
Plot Daisy is stuck in her room because Alan has been violent lately. She is seen with a bandaged up foot. Since it has been cloudy lately, she wants to make something colorful, so she decides to try to make a friendship bracelet. She got the instructions on how to make the bracelet from online. After trying to make the bracelet with frustration, she realizes she made a mistake by not having two strings of each color. She improvises and decides to just braid it, which she learned how to do from a book when she was younger. She is seen eating a green bell pepper like an apple since she has no other food in her room, and she can't get out of her room to get any. Alan is heard groaning and then bangs on the door. Daisy repeats "nothing, it's fine," anxiously. She talks about her dream of a lady who was in her house. When Daisy asked who she was, she just says that she wants Daisy to grow up healthy. The lady then fell through the floor and left behind a puddle of what looked like pomegranate juice with jello-like chunks. Subplot * God, why can't I get anything done. * What's the point, do I even want to do this anymore? * I've made so much progress, but there's so much more to be done. * I just don't know if I have it in me to complete this mess. * Am I doing this because I care about it or because I want attention? * This was supposed to be a passion project, now I just feel jaded and desperate. * I remember months ago when I was so passionate. * Now I can barely remember why. * Well, what's stopping me. Hmm? Why not just quit now? * ... * Daisy. * I love you Daisy. This is for you. * I'll make you proud. '' * ''Okay. Back to work. This is most likely the inner monologue from Daisy's father while he was creating his monsters due to his frustration with failing so many times. Explanations and Connections * The dream about the woman falling through the floor is possibly linked to This House Has People In It, which is an Adult Swim short created by Alan Resnick. Although in THHPII does have someone fall through the floor, there is no liquid left behind. THHPII introduces Lynks disease through a program that is playing on the television in the living room. The program is called The Sculptor's Clayground, and the full episode can be found online. In the episode, a man (played by Alan Resnick) is creating a sculpture out of clay. He says the easiest way to get Lynks is by working with prison yard clay, but then also says that working with clay cures Lynks disease. There is also a website for The Sculptor's Clayground that is written by the man in the episode. He writes about clay, art, how to get Lynks disease, how to cure Lynks disease, and symptoms of Lynks disease. Description January 26, 2018 i got stuck in my roo m and made a friendship bracelet. itt didnt work out., watch this. sorry. this isnn tsuper fun. its all i reallyy got in me thiss week. I love you guys. ive beeen so stressed lately. thers so much i need to to. i need to get so muc done. i need to raise alan. i dont k now how?? like. why did dad think i could do all this on my own? and also the ice caps are meltingg.? the world is just too muchhc,. I love learning things but i almostt miss back when i didnt know about the workld. Pinned comment hi guyss. im gonna take a week or two offf from making videois . im not quitttting youtube. i just really need a break. i know you all want to see alan more. im sorry. hes getting harderr to control. i dont have energy likee i used to. i knjow youre all disapointed in me. im disapointed inn myself. ill be back soon. thank you. i love you.﻿ Category:Plot